


February 7: Retro

by Sparky_Young_Upstart



Series: MARVELous Valentine's Day [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 80s movies, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, MARVELous Valentine's Day, Movie Night, Valentine's Day, mentions of Red Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Young_Upstart/pseuds/Sparky_Young_Upstart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Natasha have an 80s movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 7: Retro

“They made a _Ninja Turtles_ movie?!” Peter gaped at the DVD Natasha had handed to him. She grinned as she took the popcorn out of the microwave.

“Yeah. It’s kinda of terrible, but in a fun way.” She tilted her head. “I mean the effects are brutal, but leagues beyond the Bay movie.”

Peter was still grinning like a ten-year-old kid, likely because he was looking at his entire childhood staring back at him. He shuffled through the other DVDs on the table. “ _Ghostbusters_ , _Robocop_ , _Blade Runner_...ooh!” He snatched _WarGames_ and held it up. “WOULD - YOU - LIKE - TO - PLAY - A - GAME?” Natasha stifled a giggle. Peter just turned back and continued to geek out. “How did you get a hold of all this stuff?”

Natasha shrugged. “Well, it’s not that hard to find these days. They’re classics in some circles. But...” she chewed on some popcorn. “I was raised on American Culture in order to blend in properly. It was my indoctrination before we started intense training.”

Peter grimaced. “By intense, you mean...”

Natasha nodded. “Yeah, stuff like covert operations...sparring...assassinations...”

Peter saw her look grow distant. She’d shared some of the horror stories with him before, about what she and the other girls from the Red Room had been trained to do. He’d heard other stuff from Clint, along with a warning not to pry. He immediately went to her side. “Hey, if this stuff brings up bad juju in your head then don’t force yourself through it for my sake.”

His girlfriend brightened up suddenly. “No, it’s fine. These are all the good memories. The happy ones. Hey,” she went over to the table and picked up one of the cases. “Did _Beetlejuice_ come out before or after you were taken?”

Peter squinted as he thought back. His old life on Earth seemed like it was longer ago than it really was, and even then, 27 years is a pretty long time. “It did, but I didn’t get a chance to see it. After mom got sick we spent most of our time either at home or in the hospital.”

Natasha nodded. “Right. Then we’re watching that one first.”

Peter shook his head. “Nah, let’s start with you. Which one out of all of these,” he gestured dramatically over the table, “is your absolute favourite?”

She looked over the scattered DVDs before grabbing one and holding it up. “First one I watched when I got here.”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Really? Never took you for a Henson girl?”

“What can I say?” she said as she popped _The Dark Crystal_ into the player and sat down on the sofa. “I love me some puppets.”

Peter snorted as he sat beside her. “Then you would love space. Some of the things out there look like they walked right outta Star Wars.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. “You know, this is, like, my first real Earth date.”

“Really? How’s it going?”

He smiled and kissed her. “Awesome.”


End file.
